


Safe

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Panic Attacks, She/her pronouns, Teasing, introspective, mc has a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Life after all this chaos was more than he ever could have hoped for, but that didn’t mean that it was always starlight and sparkles. Saeyoung could handle a storm, as long as she was at his side. He would stand there without hesitation to see her hopes and dreams come to fruition, and comfort her on her worst days.Work from Tumblr.
Relationships: 707 | Luciel Choi/Main Character
Kudos: 18





	Safe

Saeyoung could say with certainty that she had changed the way that he looked at not only himself but how he looked at life. 

Before her laughter and smile stormed into his life like a hurricane that he never saw the warning for; all he could think about was how every day would be the same task over and over again until the agency saw no further use in him, or until one of the enemies that he amassed located him and took him out. 

It had felt like his life was already planned from the first step the minute that he walked into the agency and while he had accepted that path as if it would forever be set into stone, his only saving grace at the time had been the notion that Saeran would be protected and able to live a life that while closed off to most, would still be happier then being trapped with their mother. 

That hadn’t been out things turned out, however. 

His promise was broken and his brother was ripped away from him in ways that he didn’t even realize until it was too late. At least, Saeyoung thought that it was too late. April had changed everything for him that in regard. She had been there for him in the lowest moment of his life and extended her hand to him when he needed someone to believe in him. 

When he needed someone to grasp at his hand and remind him that his life was just as worthy of happiness as what he desired for his twin. April had shown him the moonlight in what had once been his dark sky, the brightest light that drew his heart as the constellation Scorpius did with its long hook, pulling him in like a fish that had no way of turning around. 

Ripped from the murky abyss and deep water that he had nearly drowned himself within, he found himself staring into her charming eyes and gentle smile. Her extended hand was left out for him to grab and despite some reluctance, as he feared the worst for anyone that got close to him, he took her hand and the rest was history. 

Life wasn’t perfect but it was a lot better than it used to be. Settling into this new lifestyle still took some getting used to, living in this bunker with his brother and April was the biggest change that he was living through. Saeyoung knew what it felt like to be alone, other than Vanderwood coming and going into the bunker to remind him that he needed to work or else.

The “or else” went without saying. 

These days, though? 

There were no tasks to work on until his fingers felt like they were bleeding.

He could work and tinker with whatever he wanted to, be it his babies or his robots. There was so much to play around with! That took up a considerable amount of time but what had once been a mindless hobby to distract him from his work was now a pretty good use of his technical knowledge to make good things for people. 

Meowy wasn’t his first project but she meant to him because her programming was always growing and learning how to adapt to anything. The feline spent an awful amount of time traversing the halls of the bunker to bother anyone that she could see and if she wasn’t reminding Saeyoung that he had to eat something or else it would make April sad—

She would be bothering April to go and check on Saeyoung because “The man you love is losing his mind, meow! You should go check on him!” It wasn’t so bad if she bothered Saeran, he merely ignored the little robot and shook his head. It was only mortifying when she knew how to get onto the lovers as she had been programmed to know their personalities. 

The little kitten was meant to protect and look out for April if she were to get sad or upset when Saeyoung had to leave her behind. 

But, now she was just the family pet, be it a robot pet, but a pet all the same. She was a good friend to have around when you needed someone to say what you needed to hear, even if there were moments where she embarrassed you in front of everyone. 

Today was no different than the rest of the days had been lately, he was tinkering at his desk to see how far the capability of this AI was going to go. He was determined to get it correct this time but if it were to blow up in his face again, he was going to go back to the storyboard to see where he went wrong or if there was one little piece messing everything up.

He nearly jolted from his seat when he heard some metal thud against the door, and instinctually, he jumped from his seat and went to check the door right away. He may not have been in a life or death struggle anymore but his body was always ready to fight or react, at the very least. He found that it was Meowy looking up at him and not April or Saeran. 

“Meowy, if you wanted to play, you could have asked April,” he sighed. 

The cat just nudged the leg of his pants and with urgency in her voice, she told him, “No, meow! Meowy was told to come and find you. April needs you!” 

That was all he needed to hear. It didn’t take long to find April either, crumpled against herself as she strained to catch her breath. Her nails were digging into her legs as she let herself stare straight-ahead in a daze. It was clear to him that she was in the midst of a panic attack and he needed to tread carefully for her safety and comfort. 

“April,” he said. Not wanting to provoke her or make things harder, he sat down across from her and hesitated to touch her at first. “Kitten, I need you to look at me.” 

She lifted her head to meet his golden eyes, and he noted how puffy hers had become. She had been crying for a while, but the episode itself may not have started until a few minutes again. He could put two and two together, April likely told Meowy to come and find him before she was too overwhelmed to call for him.

Which, was good, given that he knew that she was prone to becoming overwhelmed but this was the first time in a while that she had an episode without him directly in earshot. He wanted to tell her that he was proud of her for asking for help in the middle of a crisis, but he would be able to do that when she felt better. 

But…  _ right now? _

She gasped, “...!” 

“It’s okay, please don’t talk yet, alright? Let’s focus on your breathing. Follow me,” Saeyoung gently unglued her hands from her legs and she gave him a firm squeeze in response. Guiding her the way that he had been trained, it took him a few minutes to help her find a steady rhythm but with some coaxing and reassurance, she was able to catch her breath. 

The redness that stained her cheeks was still palpable but he could tell that she would be alright in due time. As she steadily regained control over her body and felt less like she was on the cusp of drowning in the shallow water, April didn’t hesitate to sling her arms around him. 

Saeyoung felt her digits clutch at the back of his shirt with desperation. “It’s… alright, it’s going to be okay, April.” 

It was moments like this that she felt so small within his arms, just knowing how scared she could become in a matter of seconds made him want to do everything he could do to let her know that she would be okay. After spending so much time with her and seeing her selflessly do everything for the rest of the RFA, he wanted to put her desires first. 

It’s what she deserved, whether she allowed herself to believe in that or not. He knew that he couldn’t always make her feel safe whenever her anxiety was at an all-time high, but he knew that he could be there when the dread wore off to remind her that she was going to be okay and that he would always be there for her when she needed him. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about,” he chided. 

“I thought… I thought I could handle it this time,” April said, though her voice was a bit muffled against the fabric of his shirt. “I thought…” 

Saeyoung smoothed out her hair as it had been muddied and tangled from yanking and tugging against the curls to feel something— _ anything _ —a common feeling whenever he felt wrapped up in the feelings of uncertainty. Though it had been a while since he broke down like that, he knew what it felt like. He knew that feeling pooling inside of your guts. 

He knew what it felt like to feel like you were about to die and not know for sure if that was factual or true. 

“It’s alright, you got Meowy to come to find me when you needed me and I’m here now,” Saeyoung reassured her with a smile. “I’m proud of you for that.” 

She didn’t need to explain herself to him, he wasn’t judging her for her feelings. He was just happy that he could be there to hold April. It pained him to imagine how difficult it must have been to go through that alone. She wasn’t alone anymore. Not as long as he was here to protect that, and make sure that all of her heart was in one piece. 

April had given that comfort to him and he would return it tenfold. 

She nodded against his chest without too much in reply. April likely didn’t have a lot of energy left to fixate on a response. He understood that. Still, sitting in the corner like this wasn’t going to make her feel any better about things. So, he simply scooped her up deeper in his arms and ignored the way that she squealed in protest. 

“Saeyoung, wait, wait, put me down!” 

“No can do, six-oh-six. I think we need to remedy this situation with ice cream, asap. It’s the perfect way to pick yourself up. Well, ever since we started stocking up on it anyway. Saeran would never eat your favorite!” 

“...Does this mean you’re going to give me the Saeyoung-Special?” 

“Of course! One Saeyoung-Special on the house. It’s an ice cream cone with the works, anything that you can think of. You may make a mess but you’ll be smiling the entire time! What’s not to love about that? I think Saeran’s right, an ice cream parlor isn’t a bad job.”

“You say that, God Seven,” her voice seemed to even out with her laughter, though her voice still had a bit of a husk to it from the earlier crying. “But, I think you and he would eat the stock before it even made it to the display shelves.” 

Saeyoung chuckled in response. He pressed his lips to her cheek and adjusted his hold underneath her hips, smiling up at her in that carefree way that always made her giggle. She may have had a rough day but he wasn’t going to let that ruin her evening. She would get anything she wanted and he would do all he could to spoil her all night long. 

If it started with three scoops of ice cream covered in all of her favorite toppings, dangerously heavy enough to spill over and make just enough of a mess that he could lean over and lick her cheek as she squeaked and warned him to behave, well… that was simply the way that it had to be.

For April, he would be the world and then some just to see her happy. Whether she knew it or not, Saeyoung would always think she was beautiful, tear-stained or not. 


End file.
